


His Touch

by CountryGirlSue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryGirlSue/pseuds/CountryGirlSue
Summary: You fall asleep on the couch watching tv, and wake to romance.





	

I just got off work and couldn't wait to get to my boyfriend it's our two year anniversary. I started to get in my car when my phone goes off.

"I'm sorry love it looks like I'll be running a little late, wait for me at my appartment. I have a surprise for you.

"Okay sweetheart just be careful coming home, can't wait to see you, "I said a little disappointed.

I walked up the stairs, unlocked the door and stepped inside. When I turned on the lights he sitting on the bar was a beautiful bouquet of long stem red roses and a heartshaped balloon that said "Happy Anniversary!" Tears stung my eyes, I loved this man like no other. I remember the day we met, I was walking to my car and dropped my groceries. He leaned down and helped me pick them up, and he noticed that you had Ebony in your bag.

"Ahh, an Ebony drinker, it's nice to me another Ebony drinker and a beautiful one at that"

"I've been drinking Ebony for years, can't stand other coffee. I like it black with sugar, how about you?"

"Indeed. Once you start drinking Ebony it's hard to drink other coffee. I like mine black as well, but without the sugar though. I'm sorry if this is to brash but may I have your number? I'm running a little late for work, but I find speaking to you a delight."

"I blushed "Of course, let me write in down for you." I wrote my number on a piece of paper and waved goodbye. I really didn't expect him to call, but to my surprise he did. Our relationship blossomed, and it just kept getting better. He treated me like a queen, and he was a damn good lover.

We had been dating for three months before he told me who he was, I was surprised but it didn't change my feelings for him. I shook myself out of thought and walked into his bedroom, I noticed one of his shirts laying on the bed, thought of something sexy I could do for him.

I decided that I would take a bath, running the water, I undress and stepped into the tub and soaked for a hour. Then I grabbed his shirt, put on without in underwear or bra. The shirt smelled like his cologne and it was such a turn on.

I walked back into the living room and got comfortable on the couch, turned the tv on and watched some of my favorite shows and waited for him.

He drives towards his apartment knowing she there waiting for him. He smiles to himself and can't wait to see her face when she sees the gift you got for her. He opens the door and calls her name but she is sound asleep on the couch.

He smiles and walks to the couch and sits down quietly, she was so beautiful he thinks to himself. He rubs her cheek with the back of his hand and traces her lips with his thumb. I opened my eyes and smile "How long have you been home Ignis?" I asked yawning. "Just a few moments kitten" he says with a warm smile.

I sat up and kiss him passionately, and he returned the kiss with even more passion and heat. You pull apart and he hands you a little black box, you opened the box and inside is a beautiful diamond ring.

"Is this what I think it is, Iggy?

"Indeed. Will you marry me kitten?"

"Yes of course Iggy" you say crying. I jumped up and push him against the couch and straddling him I crushed my lips against his and he starts returning the kisses with passion.

You feel his soft hands going up your shirt, but he hesitates when he realizes that I'm completely naked under his shirt."My word aren't you a naughty kitten?"

"Happy Anniversary, Iggy." Still stradding him I rolled my hip against the large bulge that had formed in his pants. He smirked and went straight for my sensitive bud. His gloves where rough and made me pull away from his finger.

"Ahh, sorry kitten let me remove my gloves." He suddenly brought his hand to his mouth bit down on the tip of his fingers then one by one, pulled his hand free. I don't know why but it sent a wave of pleasure and arousal straight to my core. The next thing I know his finger is back on my sensitive bud, circling it with just enough pressure.

As he worked my sensitive bud, he latched on to the spot right under my ear, causing me to bite my lip in pleasure. He slipped one finger then the another and he whispered in my ear. "Move your hips kitten." I rolled my hips on his fingers, as continued circling my bud. "Oh Gods, Iggy!" I'm so close. I...I...can't help myself. Your fingers...to...too good!" I moaned.

"Eyes on me kitten, I want to see your face." I came hard on his fingers, and he gave her big smile. "Look at my pants you've made a mess."

"Sorry Iggy." He gave me a sexy smile. "No need to appologize kitten." He slipped his shirt I was wearing off and sucked on my breast. He stood with me still stradding him.

In an instant he had me up against the wall, his tongue in my mouth and mine in his. His cock was so hard against my core. He pressed my body against the wall and dropped his pants to the floor. He thrust in with one hard thrust. I let out a cry as he started to fuck me at a brutal pace. "Look how hot you've gotten me kitten."

"Oh Gods, Iggy." Is all I could moan out, as I held on to him for life as he fucked me to ecstasy. "Does this feel good kitten?"

"Yes Iggy, "I screamed as you came so hard that I saw stars. I was still spasming around his cock as he carried me to the bedroom and layed me down. He stripped off his clothes and placed his glasses on the end table. As came towards the bed went to my knees and took him in my mouth. I tasted my release on his cock as took him deep in my mouth.

I felt excited at the thought of pleasing him and let my tongue play along the length of his cock, licking from its base to the tip and back again.

When I reached the top the second time, I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock and heard him groan with pleasure as I sucked him deep inside her mouth. I slowly pulled myself off him, letting my tongue play against his cock as I moved away. I took him in into my mouth again, pushing him deeper and feeling his cock harden and lengthen as I found my rhythm, sucking him deeper into my throat each time.

"Oh, yeah, "he moaned as I pulled him deep into my throat. "Oh my god, I can't believe what my kitten can do, "he groaned. He pullled me up off the floor and threw on the bed, put my legs on his shoulders and began to fuck me. I felt another orgasm bubbling in my stomach. His thrust becoming sloppy and I knew he was close. I clamped down on his cock, and cried out his name. Ignis follow suit, when he came he let out a mighty roar and collapsed on top of me.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes "I'm glad you agreed to be my wife____, I promise to love you to my dying day." I grabbed his face and kissed him "I love you too, Iggy and always will.


End file.
